Automotive wheels are typically mounted on a hub using a lug nut which is tightened onto a lug bolt extending from or through the hub. Wheels and tires for cars and trucks often times are valuable, and thus may be stolen. For example, wheels and tires on over-the-road semi trucks have a value of at least $600 each. Theft of wheels for semi trucks is a problem in certain parts of the country, particularly when the trailer is parked and the tractor has been pulled away. Thieves can jack up the rear of the tractor to remove the wheels and tires, for example on unattended tractors in storage lots. Similarly, chrome wheels or mags on cars are attractive targets for thieves.
Accordingly, the primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a lug nut locking device to prevent and discourage wheel theft on trucks and trailers.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a lug nut locking device which can be quickly and easily mounted on one lug nut of a wheel so as to deter theft.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a lug nut locking device which requires a key for removal of the device from a lug nut.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a lug nut locking device which cannot be remove solely by use of a wrench or other tool.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a locking device for a lug nut having a free-spinning collar surrounding the lug nut to prevent unthreading of the lug nut by a thief.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a lug nut locking device having an ornamental, aesthetically pleasing appearance.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a lug nut locking device which is economical to manufacture, and durable, effective, and safe in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.